A vehicle, such as a jet aircraft, includes a body and a source of thrust such as a jet engine. In some operations, the vehicle may be configured so that the radar signature of the vehicle is minimized so that the vehicle has stealth capabilities.
Vehicles also include a body to which the jet engine is coupled. The body may use flaps located on horizontally extending tail surfaces to change altitude, e.g. pitch, during flight. The body may also include one or more vertical stabilizers to turn the aircraft left or right, e.g. yaw. The vertical stabilizers may create an increased radar cross-section signature.